


About share

by uuseeu



Category: Oasis(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuseeu/pseuds/uuseeu
Summary: 关于Noel不能分享的故事以及他的计划的暴露
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 13





	About share

**Author's Note:**

> 可以放心食用，谢谢阅读。

某一年，那么一天晚上，他什么也没穿就钻进我的被窝，用冰凉的上身贴住我的后背，没有腿毛的大腿隔着睡裤搭在我的几把上。他说他的床靠着窗户，风总是从窗缝和墙缝里漏进来，被盖还是秋季的单层棉被。他说他很冷。可是他热乎乎的手心贴在我的肚脐上方，小心地摩挲。我知道他是个婊子，而且无师自通。科斯特和我说过他的表弟和他睡过，而且他还睡过其他一共三四个其他区的傻逼，当他说着这些话当作一个笑话在所有人面前调笑时，他的麻子脸恶心的歪着好像在他的世界里整个地球都要偏离45度，还有他长着痤疮的上嘴唇向上翻起，露出来的黄牙半紧不松地咬着快到屁股的烟头，每说一个字都要流一点口水一点点浸润烟嘴。  
几乎邻近的几个区凡是在他的学校上学的男孩都上过他。保罗知道这件事，刚开始他常常不愿意碰他甚至在晚餐的时候避开他。我们都知道他（保罗）很痛苦，从那之后他常常带着伤回来，几乎是每天。托马斯经常斜着眼看着他，然后蹦出几句刻薄话或者用烟头扔保罗的后脑勺，烟星落在他的后颈上，他就恐怖地高跳起来然后摔下楼梯。托马斯哈哈大笑。利亚姆坐在餐桌的另一头（有时也躲在客厅）看着这一切，不知所措。保罗爱他，超过了我能想象的程度，没有什么亲兄弟能做到这样，至少在那时的我就拼命地避开这一切，恰如一开始保罗在餐桌上做的那样。圣诞节的时候保罗送个他一双手套和一只耳罩，他们坐在那棵便宜的圣诞树边，靠近壁炉窃窃私语，我只依稀听见保罗贴着他的耳朵,“....爱.........保护好......爱....触碰.....安全......”  
我移开他紧锢着我的双手。“回你自己床上去。”“可是很冷。”他弱弱地反驳，扑在我后颈上的气息却那么强烈甚至灼烧我的皮肤，“让我睡觉，利亚姆。”“我让你睡觉，我在这里并不妨碍你什么呀。”他环得更紧了，像两三个小孩手牵手环着一棵树的游戏那么认真。“你知道你有。”“我不知道。”“快滚开吧利亚姆。”  
“让我留下来吧，诺尔，我不想一个人。”“滚开。你不是孩子，最后一遍，你听得懂。”“我不。”他开始咬我，第一口是隔着睡衣。之后是我的后背裸露的地方，接着他把手伸进我的睡衣从背后把它向上撩。在他咬得更多更深之前我转过身，右手抵着他的脑门把他往外推，又抬腿补了一脚。他摔在地上。但很快又爬起来，我看见月光底下光滑的身体像从不高处滑下来稠密的泉水一般展开，随后又像结晶般缩聚。他再次爬上我的床，钻进我的被窝。我又推了他一次，他依旧爬上来。好几次之后我只好抓着他的头发把他从床上拖下来。他攥着我的床单被越拖越远，最后只好抓着我的衣摆和裤腿，在我把他扔上床之后用力地把我拉倒在他的身上。我就这样衣衫不整地覆倒在他的身上，由他牢牢地拥抱。我的睡衣向上缩，肚皮贴着他疲软的几把，他的脸颊贴住我的脖子和耳朵，他吸取了教训，不敢再咬我。他抖得像筛糠，我也开始觉得冷，便回抱了他。可是还觉得不够，就扯起我们身下属于他的床单让它裹住我们，他也拉起地上刚刚他拖过来的我的床单，团成一团还是怎么样。我们裹在里面，交换着空气等待一切开始变暖。  
我也学着保罗在圣诞节随便送他一点什么，比如一盒巧克力或者一双二手的阿迪达斯。圣诞节之后的一天他偷偷摸摸地把几个傻逼带回家在地板上乱搞。我离开家，准备去酒吧待到开工，他却很快跟上来，拉住我的袖子。“诺尔？”他那时候几岁？十四，十六，十七？这种年纪的孩子做爱总是糊里糊涂又不带什么明确的目的，稀里糊涂的开始又一塌糊涂的结束。他看起来都还没来得及结束，鼻血从左边的鼻孔流下来，眉框也塌下来一点。“保罗把他们赶走了，妈妈不知道，她睡着了。”他讨好地看着我，鼻血紧接着从右边流下来。“所以想去喝一杯吗？”他把宽松的棉服向上拉，又用袖子抹掉脸上的鼻血，“Fucking ya.”  
那天我们在酒吧里喝了不少，至少我垮掉了。很长一段时间我感受不到利亚姆就在我的身边，而是假想着空气中飘满了阳具和凝固的阴血，让我很想把身边的人狠狠揍一顿要不和他做一次。可是我转头看见了利亚姆，他在玩玻璃酒杯，尝试让它们从吧台的斜面滑下来再看自己是不是有足够的理智去接住它们。我看到一个男的，傻逼红脖子，他盯着利亚姆看了好一会了，傻逼，我冲着他不出声地动动我的嘴唇。  
我拍拍利亚姆的肩膀告诉他我需要去撒泡尿，他没有抬头看我，我听见他在哼歌，至于是什么，我没有足够的理智去认清。我摇摇晃晃地朝厕所走去，那个傻逼也跟在我后面，隔着十米外我都能闻到他身上的机油味，真他妈臭。我知道你又在笑我，可你已经看了无数遍了，介意这最后几次吗？哈，是，一定的。你就觉得我该爬，像虫子一样从马桶里杯喷出来在游泳池一样巨大的污水里挣扎。你就是这么想我的，我操你妈。  
我做的很好，事实上我已经很久没这么做了，中途我以为自己的嘴角裂了，但实际上没有，也许裂开来的是我，像拆了又不吃的薯片袋子，这个傻逼也能闻到我身上发潮发闷的味道吗？你闻到了吗？我想他没有，因为他太忙了，忙着张大嘴巴靠呼进来的空气把自己浮起来，他他妈就像个肥大的游泳圈，我抓着他伏在空气的浪潮里等着他飘起来，我要离开利亚姆独自逃难去了。嘿，利亚姆，这里马上就要被大水淹了，快逃吧。什么？为什么这里会被淹，你觉得我们老爹为什么毁掉索多玛？  
那傻逼抓着我的头发搞得我软掉了，我咬了他一口他拎着我的头发往隔间的塑料板上砸，我没打算反抗，等到差不多的时候我抓住他的手腕告诉他我好像又可以了，他盯着我的裤裆笑了出来。操你妈的傻逼。他把我翻个身又扒掉我的裤子准备后入，我仰着头吃我自己的鼻血。然后那扇门就倒在他身上，傻逼不知道他是干嘛的反正就被砸个正着，他没有反应估计已经晕过去了。我穿上裤子看着门口的利亚姆。我把他忘了，一直以为他在家。那个傻逼趴在地上呻吟几欲挪动，利亚姆踏在门板上压在那人的身上冲着他的脑袋来了好几脚。大概是疼痛转移了，地上那个一声不吭估计死了，利亚姆哭的稀里哗啦开始用拳头砸那人的脑袋。我系好皮带对两个疯子谁也不理睬径直地踩着小便器翻窗出去，稳稳当当地落在一堆厨余垃圾上。  
该怎么办，朋友？他毁了我的夜晚，两次，我应该生气吗？像个父亲一样抽光所有烟然后把酒瓶子甩在他的脑门上。得了吧，我谁的气也不生，是我活该，现在我应该去找丽萨或者随便他妈的谁。但我还是走回了那个傻逼街区然后摔在一堆垃圾上。  
利亚姆把我扶起来。你逃出来了？我问他。  
恩。他应了一声。  
不，你没有，你没逃出来，你被淹死在里面了，记得吗，我听见你的喉咙发出咕噜咕噜的声音，你被水呛死了，你记得吗利亚姆，你死了。  
我没有，我还活着诺尔。  
不你死了，现在的你是鬼魂或者他妈的一段时间，你来报复我了，打算纠缠我到死了，对不对。  
不对诺尔，我没有，我什么都没有，现在踩着我的肩膀上去吧。  
他把我拖起来，让我踩在他瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀上，我害怕，主要是因为我觉得自己随时会踩断他的肩膀。我一边哭一边爬，有什么东西呛着我的鼻子，我就把它们喷出来，它们便落在窗台上，我看清楚那是我的鼻血，它们凝聚成血块像一块豆腐。我摔在利亚姆的床上，然后他踩着床空出来的边缘轻巧地落下来。我不知道他怎么做到的，像只猴子。他好像碾到什么脏东西在床单上蹭了蹭，我站起来准备对他展开友好的说教。我说我并不气他刚刚搅了我的好事。  
“你知道你应该做什么，去外面交一些傻逼朋友，路过旅馆的时候偷一大串避孕套或者他妈的随便找个没病的浪货体验一下生活，就是别他妈来找我。你懂我意思吗？”我看着他，这是我今天晚上头一次盯着他看，他的样子糟透了像一滩垮掉的面粉。“不要希望从我这里得到什么，我他妈比你还想要新鲜的东西，可我没有，我自己也不是。我很无聊，利亚姆，我不能，以前不是，现在不是，以后也不会是一个分享者。”  
他回看我，酒精让他的一只眼睛的眼皮耷拉下来，我发现月光在他的身体轮廓上浮出成一圈弱小虚渺的外形，尤其是在他寸头的发间上，他整个人缩小了一大圈。他耷拉下来的那只眼睛眨了眨，没有什么失望或者沮丧的表示，好像他刚刚吃完了一顿不好也不差的晚餐，安静地放下刀和叉挪开椅子离开自己的位置，他离开了自己的躯体，反而让我很沮丧，我不知道自己到了哪或者自己在他的情绪的哪个位置，下坠感抓着我，这是他无意识的报复，我想。  
他没有说一句话，背过去安静地脱掉自己的衣服然后和往常一样把脏衣服团成一团扔进敞开的柜子，盖在我的干净的衣服上。我实在不知道说什么，走过去把他的脏衣服扔在地上，听见背后窸窸窣窣的声音，他钻进了被窝。  
那天晚上他哭了，我想不通他为什么哭以及怎么可以哭得那么久。我在床上翻来翻去，有时候我坐起来问他醒着吗得不到回答，凌晨的时候我听见窗户被打开了，我听见几声鸟叫让我想起来了这种生活的不健康，利亚姆慢慢地坐起来没有停顿的走来走去他一直都没有吭声直到我听见他顺着管子爬下去的声音。他走以后我一直没能沉沉地睡过去，因为我总是能听见窗外有人在唱歌或者是隐约的呕吐声，呕吐物伴随着眼泪一起落在草地里的画面出现在我不安稳的梦里，我也看到利亚姆，他在沿着街道一路走下去，我想提醒他这样是没有尽头的，可是在梦里也格外清醒的意识到我有多不喜欢他，于是我扭过头去不去看他，然后有一双巨大的手拎着一瓶牛奶横亘在我们之间，我回头看着瓶颈处缩小的不断远离的利亚姆感到前所未有的害怕。  
从那以后的很久我都没和利亚姆说话。他总是轻手轻脚地出现，要么睡觉要么吃饭，然后快速的离开。他甚至保持双手干净，维持了很久的时间，他不再家里大吵大叫甚至不再其他时间出现在餐桌以后的地方。妈妈对此感到很不安，保罗私下问我利亚姆是不是在准备什么大事。我告诉他们不会有事的，只是青春期的正常叛逆。保罗对我这套负负得正的理论深信不疑，妈妈依旧有所保留，我不知道她在想什么，或许她是怕利亚姆什么时候准备捅托马斯几刀或者像他以前模仿漫画的蜡笔画一样用斧头劈开托马斯的脑袋。  
他在有意的避开我，不过那天我从厕所出来迎面碰上他，他拿着剃刀准备给自己剃头。我顿了顿，问他，要帮忙吗？  
不用。他说话的声音不大，但在颤抖。我拎住他牛仔外套的领子阻止他从我身边过去。洗过的温度贴着他的后脖颈，蹭到几根立起来的硬毛。他立马甩开我的手用另一只手护住脖子转身看着我，wtf?  
妈担心你，别添麻烦。  
我添麻烦？你可真会说，每天都在门禁回来，吃饭洗手，不顶嘴叫添麻烦？你到底想我怎么样？  
没怎样，和我又没关系。是妈和保罗，或许那个傻逼也有，但绝对和我没关系。  
你他妈才是这里最傻逼的傻逼。  
我这么说他你不开心吗，你这个变态。  
你说什么？  
他拿着剃刀的两只手冲上来攥住我的衣领，我被大力定在墙壁上。嘿，朋友，我知道我这么做不对，我很明白。别笑我，你知道为什么的，我得救我自己。在这里我们不是给自己找点对别人残忍对自己也没多有意思的事情打发时间就是发明新的专利伤害自己，后者是永恒的潮流，前者更像我们受伤之后被刺激的防御机制。  
变态。 我重复了一遍，又把它们拼出来。看着他，看看啊，在我的梦里他们的脸从不会这么真实，他的脸像一颗愤怒的青豆，刚刚从豆荚里蹦出来还没落在泥上就被踩的稀巴烂。你应该闭上你的嘴，不管什么时候，总会有好处的，非常大———的好处。  
他好像没听懂，眼神里充满了迷惑，我直视他的眼睛好像这样的方式就能让他想起来同样在我脑海里重复的事。事实上他的脸马上蹭的一下子红了。他想起来了。  
一时的语塞和羞愧让他的手上没有了力量，我怕他马上要逃走了，就伸手攥住他的拳头，我懂这个年纪是控制不住的，但我不明白是什么让你那么......兴奋？  
你在说什么？  
嘿，我知道你在那，这没关系，本来就没希望你做什么。我只是想知道是在他打我的时候还是他走了之后？和他没关系吧？说说吧利亚姆，就我们两个。  
我搞不懂你，你明明叫我离你远一点，现在你又说什么乱七八糟的。  
我笑出声，为什么？为什么我们都喜欢逃离压力源还假装自己是一颗完好的珍珠呢？你是吗？你是珍珠吗利亚姆？  
什么？他困惑地抬起头，向后退去到了墙壁简直像那个死刑犯拼命地想回到墙里。我抓住他还没有彻底垂下的手臂，你是在和我玩游戏吗利亚姆？一个假装自己是个正常孩子的游戏？我和保罗以前就玩过了，猜猜最后谁赢了？托马斯。你没有希望赢过他，只要你继续玩下去他总有一天会赢光所有属于你的奖品。你想给我什么吗，你这个年纪总会想的吧？要不给自己要不给我这样的人，你们像他妈的一群工蜂永远不停地围着某个点发泄你们的注意力。但赢家永远是托马斯，除了他谁也不会永存。  
我没有在玩什么傻逼游戏，是你他妈的精神有问题，诺尔你他妈的病了，你累死了。他挣脱我覆在他手上的手，你看起来，你看起来很寂寞，诺尔，为什么要这样？  
他让我厌烦了。  
我彻底放开他，我当时应该把你从柜子里揪出来，然后像臭狗屎一样羞辱你。现在滚去剃你的头吧傻逼玩意。  
你想离开这？  
我吓了一跳，但我没有停下来继续往拐角的楼梯口走过去，渐渐的我以为自己踏在云上。利亚姆没有追上来，只是抓着门框朝我的背影喊，是这样吧？假装除了你所有人都不正常，其实你就是恨我们，你想离开这里，像丢垃圾一样把我们丢开。  
不是的。  
你计划很久了吧？叫我离你远一点，这样你就可以逃的远远的，告诉你，你别想得逞。你哪也去不了，诺尔，你永远也没办法离开这里，我们都得死在曼彻斯特。  
我冲回去给了他一拳。  
他像条狗倒在我的脚下，倒在湿漉漉的地板上，这下他更像死刑犯了。他抓住我转身离开要抬起的后腿，我回头看他依旧倒在地板上，他说，别走。  
我离开了，逃得远远的，可银河在天上，所以我只能拼命的在荒地上掘土，我在挖我和利亚姆的坟墓。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
